In some implementations of the existing electronic devices, two electronic devices can be connected and can interact with each other. In one scenario, a connection can be established between two electronic devices, such as a mobile phone and a laptop computer. The interface of the mobile phone can be cast to the screen of the laptop computer. By controlling the laptop computer, the contents of the interface of the mobile phone can be operated. The response results of the operation can be also cast to the screen of the laptop computer.
However, in such scenario, the display states of the two electronic devices cannot be adjusted based on the response results of the operation.